


Ron's Letter

by didsomebodysaylily



Series: Receiving their Hogwarts Letter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didsomebodysaylily/pseuds/didsomebodysaylily
Summary: Ron receives his Hogwarts letter after beginning to worry it may never come.





	Ron's Letter

Ron had hardly slept for the past few days. He was anxiously awaiting his Hogwarts letter, and the twins had been teasing him for weeks saying it wouldn’t come. The twin’s letter had arrived on the 20th July two years ago. It was now the morning of the 24th and Ron was beginning to wonder if they could have been right. Maybe he was a squib. 

 

The sun was growing stronger through his window, slowly waking him. Suddenly, there was a loud crash against the glass, and Ron shot up out of bed calling out in fright. Tentatively, he walked over the window to see what it was. He drew back the curtain to see Errol hovering outside his window repetitively banging his head against the glass with what appeared to be a letter in his beak. Ron opened the window and the owl practically fell onto the floorboards at Ron’s feet. He then immediately got up and darted for Ron.

“Errol, bloody hell, calm down.” he said to the overexcited owl, “Okay, okay.” He took the letter, hoping it was what he thought it may be. Usually Hogwarts letters are delivered by Hogwarts owls and he was unsure as to why Errol would have it. 

 

The confusion went away, however, when he heard a scream from the kitchen. Dropping the letter, he ran down the countless flights of stairs to help his sister. 

“Ginny! Ginny! Are you okay?” he asked as he hurried into the kitchen. 

“Yes, yes. I’m fine.” she replied. She was sat down at the table with a glass of water in a purple fluffy dressing gown and slippers. “He surprised me.” she said pointing to an angry looking owl sat on the kitchen counter. The owl was very pompous and evidently flustered itself. 

“Is it just me,” began Ron, “or does that look like one of the Hogwarts owls to you?”

“That’s what I thought. But I can’t find any letter.” 

Ron, realising what must have happened, turned and ran back up the stairs. As he clambered up the stairs he ran straight into the twins who were just coming down to respond to Ginny’s call. They called after him, but he ignored them as he continued up to his room. 

 

He grabbed the letter off the floor, then turned and sat down on his bed. He read his name, and his address in the green handwritten ink that he had seen all his brothers before him receive. Turning it over, Ron gently broke the wax seal and took out the letter whose words had imprinted themselves into his mind. 

 

“Dear Mr Weasley,  

 

We are please to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. 

Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31. 

 

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall 

Deputy Headmistress.”

 

A smile grew across Ron’s face and he got to the end of the letter. It wasn’t until that moment that he realised how much he was looking forward to going to Hogwarts, and how much pressure he felt to do well. Staring into the letter as though in a trance, Ron didn’t notice his mother stood at the doorway watching him. “Well there you go then.” she said beaming down at her youngest son. “We best be off to Diagon Alley.” Ron stood up and ran over to his mum, hugging her. In that hug he let the relief wash over him and the joy of finally knowing he hadn’t yet let the family down sink in. He had never really believed the twins through their teasing, but to have the letter and to know he was definitely a wizard filled him with pride. 

 

“Aww ickle Ronny got his letter.” Fred teased from behind where his mother was blocking the doorway. 

“Maybe Dumbledore felt sorry for him.” said George as a mock question, “It really isn’t fair of him to force ickle Ronny to be bottom of the class like that.” Mrs Weasley rounded on them and shooed them away. They ran down to the kitchen laughing as Mrs Weasley shouted after them to not be so mean, and that maybe they should address their own performance before criticising Ron. 

She turned back to Ron and ruffled his hair. “I swear one day those boys will get themselves killed with what they say.” Ron forced a smile at her, still feeling a little saddened by their lack of faith in him. “And I’ll bet they’ll still be laughing them.” said Mrs Weasley laughing to herself, “Now let’s go and sort you out a special breakfast.” And they walked down the stairs, Ron still clutching his letter.


End file.
